Kau Masih Sama
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Aku merasa takdir begitu kejam kepadaku.. Disaat aku sudah merasa pantas unyuk membencinya.. Ternyata dia masihlah sosok yang sama.. sosok yang mencintai dan menyayngiku seperti dulu SASUNARU, YAOI, BOY X BOY, ONESHOOT
_ Kau Masih Sama _
Pairing : SasuNaru  
Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfrot  
Rate : T  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto  
Warning : Sho-Ai. Boy X Boy, AU, No EYD, M-preg, Typo's, Alur kecepetan, DEATH CHARA dll,..  
.

.

.

.  
 **/ Tidak Suka? /**  
 **/ Jangan Dibaca! /**  
.

.

.

.  
~ DarkKnigtSong ~  
.

.

.

.  
_ Happy Reading _  
.

.

.

.  
Sekarang tepat hari ke dua puluh semenjak pertengkarannya kedua orangtuaku. Dimana Ayah-ku dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya pergi bersama gadis itu. Dan sejak saat itu kondisi Ibu-ku semakin memburukTop of Form. Aku tidak cukup tahu mengenai kondisi kesehatan Ibu-ku. Aku khawatir. Aku cemas. Disaat aku hanya bisa menatap nanar kondisi Ibu-ku tanpa bisa aku berbuat sesuatu. Aku tidak ingin melihat Ibu-ku menangisi pria yang menyandang gelar Ayah dikehidupanku. Aku tidak suka. Aku benci melihat Ibu menangisi pria brengsek itu.

Sebelum aku melanjutkan curhatan hatiku. Aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Menma. Dan yang sedang aku bicarakan saat ini adalah Ibu-ku yaitu Namikaze Naruto. Mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya jika Ibu yang aku maksudkan ini adalah seorang pria. Bukan wanita. Awalnya aku pun tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin seorang pria yang ku ketahui memiliki 'benda menggantung' ditengah selangkangan bisa melahirkan seorang anak. Ah rupanya aku yang masih terlalu bocah tidak begitu mengetahui dunia medis. Sampai akhirnya Ibu memperlihatkan bekas jahitan diperut datarnya. Akhirnya aku mempercayai itu.

Saat ini aku sedang memasak bubur untuk Ibu atau biasa kupanggil Papa. Kondisi kesehatan Papa kembali menurun drastis ketika lelaki brengsek Uchiha itu datang kekediaman ini dengan menggandeng sesosok gadis menor dan tidak tahu diri hanya untuk menyerahkan surat perceraian. Ha! Apaan itu! Setelah sekian lama lelaki yang mengaku sebagai Ayahku itu tidak pulang kerumah. Dengan wajar datar ala triplek serta dinginnya. Lelaki itu menyerahkan surat perceraian yang sukses membuatku melayangkan pukulan kencangku pada wajah datar itu.

Seketika saat itu ruang tamu ricuh. Papa bahkan sampai membentakku. Kecewa. Kesal. Dan rasa ingin membunuh benar-benar kurasakan saat itu. Aku sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan Papa. Bagaimana mungkin Papa masih mau membela lelaki yang sudah menyakitinya begitu saja? Tidakkah Papa tahu jika aku sangat sedih saat itu. Melihat lelaki Uchiha itu lebih memikirkan wanita menornya ketimbang merasa kasihan pada Papa.

Brengsek!

Mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu rasanya ingin sekali aku menusukkan pisau ditanganku kearah lelaki Uchiha tersebut.

"Sial!" makiku, meremas erat pisau yang kugunakan untuk memotong daun bawang. Manik Shapphireku mengerling ke arah pintu dapur yang dibuka oleh Papa. Dengan segera aku menghampiri tubuh ringkih itu dan membantunya duduk dikursi makan.

"Papa ngapain kedapur? Menma kan sudah bilang supaya Papa tunggu Menma dikamar. Kondisi Papa sedang buruk. Menma enggak mau Papa-" ucapanku saat itu juga terhenti ketika Papa menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya dibibirku. Aku menatap nanar Papa yang terbatuk kecil. Bibir pucatnya mengukir senyuman lembut untukku. Sejujurnya aku paling tidak bisa melihat orang yang amat berarti dan kusayangi disakiti oleh orang lain. Sekalipun itu oleh Ayahku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa. Aku begitu menyayangi sosok rapuh didepanku kini.

"Bukankah kau harus sekolah, hm? Kenapa belum berangkat?" tanya Papa dengan suara paraunya. Tangan kurusnya mengelus lembut pipi bergarisku. Manik Shappireku hanya menatap nanar Papa yang balik menatapku lembut.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan masuk sekolah dulu, Pa" perkataanku membuat Papa menatapku terkejut. Aku hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapinya. "Aku tidak mungkin berangkat sekolah begitu saja. Sedangkan Papa dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini" lanjutku, yang disambut gelengan pelan dari Papa.

"Kamu boleh saja mengkhawatirkan Papa. Tapi sekolah tetap prioritas utamamu, sayang. Jika kamu sering tidak masuk sekolah begini. Kamu akan ketinggalan banyak pelajaran. Dan juga pihak sekolah tidak mungkin memberikan beasiswa untuk siswa pemalas" tutur Papa, menatap penuh kasih diriku. Ku gigit bibir bawahku, ragu. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Papa. Aku takut pria brengsek itu datang ke rumah dan kembali menyakiti Papa. Aku tidak bisa berangkat kesekolah untuk saat ini.

"Kamu tenang saja. Papa akan meminta Paman Kyuubi untuk menjaga Papa disini. Kau berangkatlah, sayang" seolah tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Papa masih tetap membujukku untuk berangkat sekolah. Manik shapphirenya menatap lembut diriku yang hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah. Aku ternyata memang tidak bisa menolak keinginan Papa sedari dulu. Keinginan Papa terlalu berharga untukku. Mungkin jika Papa memintaku untuk memberikan jantungku padanya. Aku saat itu juga akan memberikan untuknya.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Papa sekarang makanlah dulu bubur buatanku ini. Aku akan ke kebun untuk meminta paman Kyuubi kesini" ujarku memberikan semangkuk bubur yang ku simpan diatas meja makan. Depan Papa. Setelah melihat anggukkan setuju dari Papa. Aku pun segera berjalan setengah berlari keluar rumah menuju kebun Paman Kyuubi yang terletak beberapa meter dari rumah kecilku. Kaki jenjangku berlari cepat menyusuri tanaman yang penuh dengan strawberry yang sudah siap untuk dipanen. Dan dikirim keperkotaan lusa. Dari sini bisa kulihat sesosok pria berambut orange-kemerahan tengah sibuk dengan aktifitasnya menyiram tanaman strawberry.

"Paman Kyuu!" panggilku setengah berteriak. Dan sukses mengagetkan paman yang sekarang menatapku tajam. Aku hanya nyengir kaku menanggapinya. "Ano, maaf paman Kyuu aku akan berangkat sekolah. Dan Papa sedang sakit. Aku khawatir jika meninggalkan Papa sendirian. Jadi-"

"Ya ya ya, aku mengerti. Kamu berangkatlah kesekolah. Belajar yang giat. Buktikan pada keluarga si brengsek itu jika kau bisa menjadi sukses tanpa bantuan keluarga itu" perkataan Paman Kyuubi membuatku tersenyum penuh semangat. Menganggukkan kepala cepat. Aku pun segera pamit undur diri ketika mengingat hari semakin siang.

"Paman aku berangkat dulu ya! Titip Papa!" dan setelahnya, aku pun berlari meninggalkan Paman yang sedang menyelesaikan tugas rutinnya. Ha'ahh hanya Paman yang memang bisa mengerti kesedihan dan kekhawatiranku. Pikirku, berlari menuju rumah.

"Pa aku berangkat dulu ya? Jangan lupa diminum obatnya" pesanku, mencium singkat pipi bergaris Papa yang kini masih anteng memakan bubur buatanku.

"Iya sayang. Hati-hati dijalan" ujar Papa, mengacak surai ravenku. Menganggukkkan kepala penuh semangat. Aku pun segera berlari menuju kesekolah yang berjarak cukup jauh dari rumahku berada.  
.

.

.

.  
Hari ini seperti biasa sekolahku berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak ada hal yang menghambat apapun selama aku hendak menuntut ilmu bahkan hingga pelajaran selesai. Semua aman terkendal. Yah awalnya aku berharap begitu. Tapi sayangnya lagi-lagi aku yang hanya manusia biasa tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Benar. Kejadian yang saat ini aku alami benar-benar sangat jauh dari harapanku.

"Kondisi Namikaze-sama sungguh kritis. Beliau saat ini benar-benar membutuhkan donor jantung. Jika tidak maka nyawanya tidak akan terselamatkan" perkataan lugas sang dokter sukses membuat tubuhku melemas saat itu juga. Jika saja Paman Kyuubi tidak menahanku. Mungkin saat ini tubuhku sudah terjatuh menghantam lantai dingin koridor Rumah Sakit.

"D-dokter tolong selamatkan anakku. Aku mohon dokter. B-bila perlu ambil jantung saya! Ambil dok jika itu-"

"KAASAN! KAASAN INI APA-APAAN SIH?" teriakan Paman Kyuubi membuat tubuhku sedikit terlonjak kaget. Kedua mataku terbelalak lebar, dengan mulut bergetar hebat. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa dan bagaimana saat ini. Sejujurnya aku begitu terkejut mendengar jika Papa memiliki penyakit mengerikan seperti itu. Setahu ku Papa hanya mengalami sakit dada. Bukan jantung. Astaga! A-aku.. A-aku tidak mau ditinggal pergi oleh Papa.

"Papa" gumamku, sedikit terisak takut. Tubuhku bergetar hebat dalam pelukan Paman Kyuubi. Entah kenapa perasaan takutku kini berakhir menjadi emosi tidak jelas. Ada apa denganku? Ah, aku baru ingat.. Pria brengsek itu yang sudah membuat kondisi Papa begini. Aku benar-benar benci pria itu. Aku benci. Dengan kasar aku menghempaskan pelukan Paman Kyuubi pada tubuhku. Lalu tanpa mendengarkan panggilan Paman juga Baa-san aku berlari menjauhi tempat kejadian. Bisa kudengar sepasang langkah kaki yang berlari tidak jauh dariku. Dan tubuhku langsung terhempas mundur ketika sosok tersebut berhasil menahan lariku.

"Lepaskan aku Paman! Lepas! Aku akan membunuh pria brengsek itu dan mengambil jantungnya! Lepas!" teriakku emosi, berusaha melepaskan pegangan kuat Paman Kyuubi yang saat ini menatapku tajam.

"Kau pikir tindakanmu ini bagus hah? Aku tahu sikap Uchiha itu sangat keterlaluan! Tapi bukan dengan membunuhnya! Kamu bukan hanya akan masuk penjara, akan tetapi kau akan semakin membuat kondisi Papamu buruk, menma!" teriakan Paman Kyuubi menyadarkanku dari sikap emosionalku. Dengan perlahan aku menundukkan wajahku. Menatap lurus ujung sepatuku. Tubuhku kembali bergetar hebat ketika air mata mulai menguasai kedua mataku.

"T-tapi Papa.. P-papa" dan saat itu juga tangisanku pecah saat Paman Kyuubi menarik tubuhku dan mendekap erat diriku. Aku tidak siap jika harus kembali ditinggalkan oleh orang tercintaku. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan sosok Ayahku yang sekarang menjelma menjadi pria brengsek. Dan sekarang, apa aku harus kembali merasakan kehilangan sosok Papa yang begitu kucintai ini?

Dengan lemas dan bergetar kedua tanganku memeluk erat sosok jangkung Paman Kyuubi yang kini menarikku perlahan menuju sebuah kursi didekat lift menuju pintu utama Rumah Sakit. Dengan perlahan dan penuh sayang. Punggung dan bahuku diusap sayang olehnya. Tangisanku masih terdengar. Bahkan tidak sedikit orang yang melintasi tempat kami, mampir untuk bertanya pada Paman Kyuubi. Yang tentunya hanya dibalas anggukkan pelan Paman.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis. Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Yang saat ini harus kita lakukan adalah berdo'a. Dan berharap semoga Papa-mu bisa segera mendapatkan pendonor jantung" bisikan Paman Kyuubi kutanggapi dengan anggukkan pelan. Ya. Semoga saat ini Tuhan tidak tidur dan mendengar do'a kami.

"Nah jika begitu sekarang kamu pulang dan tidur ya? Paman akan temani. Besok pagi-"

"Aku enggak mau pulang, Paman Kyuu. Aku mau disini menemani Papa" bisikku memotong ucapan Paman yang saat ini menatapku lelah. Aku hanya tertunduk dalam. Tidak berani menatap manik rubby yang kini menatapku kalut.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Saat kudongakan kepala. Dihadapanku kini sudah berada Nenek Kushina juga Kakek Minato yang berdiri didepanku. Masih dengan isakkan pelan. Nenek Kushina berjongkok dihadapanku dan meraih kedua tangan dinginku, yang lalu dikecupnya punggung tanganku lembut. Aku hanya mampu menahan isakkanku ketika wajah basahku ditariknya, dan ditenggelamkan dalam pelukan hangat Nenek.

"Maafkan kami yang sudah menyembunyikan perihal penyakit Papamu, Menma. Maaf. Maafkan Nenek" ujarnya, seraya terisak pilu. Mendengar itu aku hanya mampu mempererat pelukanku pada Nenek Kushina. Aku tidak bisa marah pada mereka atau pun pada Papa. Karena aku cukup mengerti jika mereka melakukan itu pasti agar aku tidak terbebani. Yang saat ini membuatku merasakan perasaan campur aduk, terutama yang paling dominan itu adalah marah. Dikarenakan satu faktor. Satu orang yang sama atas terjadinya masalah saat ini dengan dimana menurunnya kondisi Papa beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

"Kakek tahu kamu saat ini begitu syok mendengar kondisi penyakit Papa-mu. Dan Kakek pun meminta maaf atas sikap kakek" lanjut Kakek Minato menepuk puncak kepalaku pelan.

Masih dengan isakkan kecil. Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku perlahan dari Nenek Kushina, lalu menghapus airmata yang membasahi wajahku. Dengan sorot mata yang mengabur, efek airmata. Aku menatap Kakek dan Nenek bergantian. "Aku akan pulang, Nek. Aku titip Papa ya. Maaf karena lagi-lagi aku dan Papa merepotkan" ucapku, masih sedikit terisak.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Menma? Sudah seharusnya kita sebagai keluarga saling menolong bukan? Tidak mungkin kami membiarkan keponakan sekaligus cucu satu-satunya kami ini, bersedih seorang diri. Ayo pulang. Paman akan menemanimu dirumah" ajakan Paman Kyuubi kutanggapi dengan anggukkan pelan. Secara perlahan aku pun beranjak dari dudukku dan memandang kedua senior Namikaze dengan lekat.

"Nenek tidak mau ikut pulang barengku? Aku rasa Nenek pun butuh istirahat" tanyaku, yang dibalas senyuman nanar dari wajah berumur Kakek dan Nenek.

"Kami akan disini menjaga Papamu. Kamu pulanglah. Jangan lupa makan dahulu ya? Paman Kyuubi akan memasakkan untukmu. Besok kamu kembali kesini untuk menjenguk Papa ya" perkataan lembut dan penuh perhatian Nenek membuatku tersenyum tipis. Dengan anggukkan pelan. Aku dan Paman Kyuubi segera pamit undur diri. Tidak terasa sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam. Ternyata cukup lama juga proses pemeriksaan Papa tadi. Akh, aku ingin bertemu Papa. Tapi aku tidak mungkin kembali dan membuat khawatir ketiga manusia dewasa ini.

Dengan erat aku mencengkram genggaman tangan Paman Kyuubi pada tanganku. Ketika Paman menatapku penuh tanya, aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Menatap kosong dan hampa selama dalam perjalanan pulang, dengan menggunakan motor milik Paman Kyuubi. Aku hanya bisa berharap dan berdo'a agar besok kondisi Papa membaik. Juga segera mendapatkan pendonor Jantung. Sesampainya dirumah. Seperti wejangan yang Nenek ucapan di Rumah Sakit tadi. Paman Kyuubi segera membuatkanku makan malam. Dan untuk pertama kalinya bagiku serta berharap ini bukan untuk selamanya. Aku makan tanpa kehadiran Papa. Sejujurnya aku sangat tidak bernafsu makan. Bahkan rasanya makanan yang sudah berada didalam mulutku, ingin rasanya aku membuangnya. Tapi aku cukup tahu pasti, jika aku melakukan itu. Aku hanya akan mengecewakan Paman. Dan aku tidak ingin Paman sampai merasa kecewa karena tindakanku.

"Nah jika sudah selesai. Kamu tidurlah yang nyenyak. Jangan pikirkan apapun. Percayakan semuanya pada Tuhan. Paman akan tidur diruang tamu saja. Jika ada perlu jangan sungkan membangunkan Paman ya" dan setelah mengecup sayang keningku. Paman Kyuubi pun beranjak menuju ruang tamu dan tidur di kursi tamu panjang.

"Kenapa Paman tidak tidur dikamar Papa saja?" tanyaku, yang dijawab gelengan tidak jelas Paman Kyuubi. Aku yang merasa cukup kasian akan keadaan posisi tidur Paman. Segera saja beranjak menuju kamar Papa. Kuambil sebuah bantal juga selimut, lalu memberikannya pada Paman yang tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih. Paman tidur disini sekalian ingin berjaga, siapa tahu ada maling yang masuk" candaan Paman Kyuubi sedikitnya membuatku tertawa dan melupakan sejenak perihal masalah yang saat ini menimpaku. Mendengus geli. Aku pun segera pamit undur diri dan beranjak menuju kamarku. Dan berharap malam ini aku bisa bermimpi indah mengenai keutuhan keluarga ini beberapa tahun lalu.  
.

.

.

.  
Pagi ini aku dibangunkan oleh Paman yang memberikan kabar baik untukku. Aku tahu Tuhan tidak pernah tidur. Dan Tuhan tidak akan mungkin memberikan cobaan pada umatnya diluar batas kemampuan setiap umatnya. Paman Kyuubi bilang jika ia mendapatkan telpon dari Kakek Minato jika ada orang yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya yang kebetulan cocok dengan Papa. Yah Paman Kyuubi bilang, orang itu mengalami kecelakaan dan saat dalam keadaan kritis. Orang itu memberitahu pada dokter jika ia sudah tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa selamat. Dan pada akhirnya orang itu berniat untuk memberikan jantungnya yang sehat agar didonorkan pada pasien bernama Namikaze Naruto. Yaitu Papaku! Aku senang. Ternyata masih ada manusia yang baik dan peduli. Bahkan disaat masa kritisnya.

Dengan perasaan senang bercampur haru. Aku dan Paman Kyuubi segera meluncur menuju Rumah Sakit. Paman Kyuubi bilang sebentar lagi Papa akan dioprasi. Mengingat keadaan Papa yang cukup parah. Tidak memungkinkan untuk menunda-nunda lagi. Selama dalam perjalanan tidak henti-hentinya aku berdo'a untuk kelancaran selama proses oprasi berlangsung. Aku pun tidak lupa berdo'a pada Tuhan agar diberikan tempat terbaik untuk Malaikat penolong Papa. Aku sempat bertanya pada Paman Kyuubi siapa pendonor jantung itu. Tapi Paman bilang dokter tidak memberikan siapa orang itu, sebab malam itu juga. Pasca diambilnya jantung sang pendonor. Pihak keluarga segera mengambil jasadnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Walau begitu bagiku siapapun itu yang sudah mau berbaik hati menolong Papa. Semoga keluarga sang penolong selalu dalam lindungan-Nya. Do'aku.

"Kakek bagaimana? Apa sudah ada kabar dari dokter?" tanyaku sesampainya di Rumah Sakit.

"Belum sayang. Berdo'a saja semoga semuanya berjalan lancar" ucapan Kakek Minato ku balas anggukkan ragu. Entah kenapa ketika aku mulai memasuki Rumah Sakit. Selama dalam perjalanan menuju ruang operasi bersama Paman Kyuubi. Aku merasakan seseorang tengah menyorot intens diriku. Berkali-kali aku menengokkan kepalaku kebelakang serta menatap sekeliling. Aku tidak mendapati seseorang yang mencurigakan. Bahkan Paman Kyuubi sampai keheranan dengan tingkahku. Dan ketika aku tadi sempat mengungkapkan alasan atas sikapku tadi, Paman Kyuubi langsung segera mengedarkan pandangan tajamnya kesepenjuru kolidor. Namun seperti kataku tadi. Tidak ada hal apapun yang mencurigakan. Dan akhirnya aku pun menganggap mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

Setelah menunggu begitu lama proses berlangsungnya operasi yang ternyata memakan waktu cukup lama. Akhirnya operasi pun selesai dan memberikan hasil yang memuaskan bagiku. Sekarang aku sangat berharap agar Papa segera sadar dan kembali sehat seperti sedia kala.  
.

.

.

.  
"Papa!" seruku setengah berteriak. Membuat Papa yang tengah memakan potongan buah apel yang dikupas oleh Nenek Kushina menoleh kaget padaku. Dengan riang aku berlari menuju sosok yang sekarang tengah merentangkan tangannya lebar. Mempersilahkan aku untuk memeluknya.

GREP!

Kupeluk erat Papa yang keadaannya sudah semakin membaik setelah berlangsungnya pasca operasi dua minggu yang lalu. Dengan penuh semangat kukecup kedua pipinya. Yang dibalas kecupan balik oleh Papa.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, sayang?" tanya Papa, masih memeluk erat tubuhku yang terduduk disamping Papa.

"Sekolahku lancar kok, Pa" sahutku, mengambil sepotong apel yang disodorkan oleh Nenek. "Papa kapan pulang? Aku sudah sangat merindukan Papa dirumah" lanjutku, membuat Nenek tersenyum geli padaku. Sedangkan Papa mengecup gemas pipiku.

"Lusa Papa sudah boleh pulang kok. Kamu yang sabar ya" perkataan Papa sontak membuatku terpekik senang. Syukurlah jika Papa sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

Mengacak surai ravenku. Nenek lantas menggeleng pelan melihat sikapku. "Kamu tidak membuat pusing Pamanmu kan?" pertanyaan Nenek kubalas dengan renggutan sebal.

"Enggak kok. Tanya saja sama Paman Kyuu. Malah aku ikut membantu Paman di kebun" jelasku, yang langsung mendapatkan acakan gemas pada surai ravenku. Dan ketika aku tahu itu ulah Paman Kyuubi. Segera saja aku menyingkirkan segera tangannya. Tidak suka. "Hentikan Paman! Rambutku jadi berantakan nih" gerutuku, merapihkan kembali rambutku yang diacak Paman Kyuubi yang saat ini malah terkekeh menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak membuatku repot. Hanya membuatku pusing" ejekan Paman Kyuubi hanya kutanggapi dengusan sebal.

"Paman!" seruku, tidak suka. Sedangkan Paman kembali mengacak rambutku.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar begitu. Kamu sudah makan?" lerai Papa, seraya mengambil sekotak pizza yang terletak diatas meja samping ranjang rumah sakitnya. Ya ampun pizza itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan sekali untukku.

"Pizza itu dapat dari siapa Naruto?" tanya Paman Kyuubi yang kini mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang rawat Papa.

"Oh ini pemberian dari Gaara. Tadi Gaara kesini bersama Neji. Dan katanya ketika akan kerumah sakit, tanpa sengaja mereka melewati toko Pizza dan mereka teringat akan Menma. Maka dari itu mereka membelikan satu loyang ini khusus untuk Menma" penjelasan Papa disambut teriakan antusias olehku. Sedangkan Paman Kyuubi hanya mendengus samar melihat sikap berlebihanku.

Mengacuhkan sikap mengejek Paman. Aku pun segera mengambil kotak pizza itu dan mulai melahapnya perlahan setelah sebelumnya menawari Papa, Paman dan Nenek yang ditanggapi gelengan menolak dari mereka.  
.

.

.

.  
Waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Dan ketika aku merasa semua akan kembali normal. Permainan takdir siapa yang tahu? Sekalipun itu seorang ilmuan hebat terkemuka, jika ditanyakan apa yang akan terjadi satu menit berikutnya tidak akan memiliki jawaban. Manusia hanya bisa menerka dan berharap jika setiap detik yang akan datang membawakan sebuah kehidupan kearah yang lebih baik. Begitupun aku. Aku berharap jika takdirku akan berakhir bahagia ketika melihat kondisi Papa semakin membaik pasca keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Namun entah kenapa takdir yang mengikat diriku ini terasa begitu kejam. Disaat aku memandang benci orang yang kurasa merupakan dalang dari kesengsaraan Papa-ku. Ternyata hanyalah sesosok manusia yang disetir bagaikan seonggok boneka tanpa raga.

Aku tidak pernah tahu dan menyangka jika sosok pria yang kubenci dan selalu kupandang dengan sorot tajam. Ternyata masihlah yang dulu. Pria itu masih sesosok yang sama. Aku baru menyadari itu ketika selama aku berperilaku buruk padanya. Pria itu tidak pernah balik menatapku tajam ataupun benci. Ia hanya menatap datar diriku. Seharusny aku sadar dari sorot datar dan dingin itu terdapat sebuah perasaan sedih dan terluka. Tapi aku yang sudah dibutakan oleh rasa benciku, menutup jauh-jauh pandangan simpatiku padanya.

"Ayah" gumamku, meremas erat secarik kertas ditanganku. Sudah 3 jam lamanya aku terduduk lemah diatap gedung sekolah. Tadi pagi ketika aku akan pergi kesekolah. Seorang pria berpakaian ala perkantoran datang mencegatku dan memberikan secarik kertas serta sebuah note kecil bersampul biru. Awalnya aku takut jika pria itu berniat jahat padaku. Hingga aku berniat memukulnya. Tapi tindakanku terhenti ketika pria itu menyebut-nyebut nama Papa juga pria brengsek itu. Dan apa yang aku terima dan kubaca dari dua benda itu. Sukses membuat emosi yang selama ini ku tahan tumpah sudah.

Disana tertulis nama Ayah -Uchiha Sasuke- yang kuanggap tiada namun ada, tapi dalam sosok berbeda. Ternyata masihlah yang dulu. Ayah yang kukira sudah tidak menyayangi Papa juga diriku, ternyata masih menyayangi kami. Bahkan yang membuatku semakin tertekan serta merasakan perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat adalah ketika aku mengetahui siapa pendonor jantung itu. Orang yang kuanggap sebagai malaikat bagi Papa ternyata Ayah. Hatiku pedih ketika tahu ternyata Ayah rela menabrakkan diri hanya untuk menolong Papa. Aku marah dan benci atas tindakan ceroboh yang dilakukan pria sok gantle itu. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Papa. Disatu sisi aku tidak ingin membuat Papa merasakan perasaan pedih dan sakit sepertiku. Tapi disatu sisi lain Papa berhak mengetahui kebenaran ini. Aku bingung.

"Menma?" sebuah tepukan lembut membuatku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas. Disana berdiri kedua sosok sahabat sejatiku. Inojin dan Shikadai. "Kami mencarimu sepanjang pelajaran usai. Ada apa? Kenapa kamu menangis dan tidak masuk kekelas? Guru Iruka menanyakan kehadiranmu" ucap Shikadai, menatap nanar diriku.

"Aku · bingung" lirihku, menekuk kedua lututku. Lalu menenggelamkan wajahku disana. Bisa kurasakan sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat dipunggungku.

"Ayahmu.. Waw.. Ia begitu menyayangi kau juga Papamu, kawan" perkataan Inojin yang terlihat begitu mengagumi akan tindakan Ayah melewati surat ditanganku yang kini berpindah tempat. Hanya kutanggapi dengan gelengan tidak berarti dariku.

"Kau harus memberitahukan ini pada Paman Naruto, Menma. Setidaknya Paman Naruto tidak akan mencari atau menganggap buruk mengenai Paman Sasuke. Emm-bukankah lusa merupakan sidangnya perceraian kedua orangtuamu?" ucapan Shikadai yang bermaksud memberikanku saran. Membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget. Aku baru ingat.

"Tunggu! Bukankah jika orang yang akan bercerai dan yang satunya terlebih dahulu meninggal. Seharusnya acara sidang itu tidak dilanjut bukan?" tanyaku, yang dianggukki pelan oleh Shikadai. Sedangkan Inojin terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Seharusnya sih begitu. Bagaimana pun juga bisa dianggap kedua orang itu sudah tidak err-memiliki hubungan" anggukkan pelan Shikadai kutanggapi gertakan kesal olehku.

BRAK!

Kupukul kencang tembok disampingku. Kesal. Jangan katakan mereka bermaksud mempermainkan Papa. Damn it!

"Hei, tahan dulu emosimu kawan. Jangan berpikiran buruk terlebih dahulu mengenai keluarga Paman Sasuke. Sebenarnya Paman Naruto sudah mengetahui perihal pendonor jantung itu" seruan Inojin sukses membuatku terbelalak tidak percaya. "Err-maaf aku tidak memberitahumu. Ini permintaan Tousan. Kau tentu ingat jika aku merupakan keturunan Uchiha. Tousanku merupakan sepupu Ayahmu"

Sial! Aku melupakan jika sahabatku ini keturunan Uchiha juga. Hanya saja keluarga Inojin dirangkul oleh para Uchiha. Bahkan mereka melakukan upacara pernikahan secara terbuka. Sedangkan Ayah harus melarikan diri dan keluar dari keluarga Uchiha hanya agar bisa menikahi Papa. Sayangnya keluarga Uchiha yang masih sangat menginginkan sosok Ayah didalam lingkungan Uchiha. Mereka menarik paksa kembali Ayah dan meminta Ayah agar menggugat cerai Papa. Sungguh picik dan hina keluarga itu. Hanya dikarenakan keluarga Namikaze dari kalangan bawah. Dengan seenaknya mereka bertindak hanya untuk kepuasan semata.

"Menma? Kau tidak akan menjauhiku bukan?" pertanyaan Inojin yang ragu dan terdengar ketakutan itu. Membuatku menghela nafas perlahan. "Menma dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tidak memberitahumu bukan karena keluargaku berniat untuk menyakiti hati Paman Naruto. Hanya saja itu semua permintaan Paman Sasuke. Sebelum Paman Sasuke menghembuskan nafas untuk terakhir kalinya. Paman Sasuke memohon dengan sangat Pada Mikoto-baasan juga Fugaku-jiisan agar tidak terus mendesaknya menceraikan Paman Naruto. Dan Paman Sasuke pun berkata bahwa ia akan mendonorkan jantungnya untuk menyelamatkan Papamu. Jiisan dan Baasan yang merasa bersalah karena sudah bertindak berlebihan pada keluargamu, yang malah berakhir dengan kehilangannya salah satu putra tercintanya. Membuat Jiisan dan Baasan merasa terpukul. Paman Sasuke pun bilang agar kamu tidak diberitahu. Karena Paman Sasuke sangat mengetahui jika kamu pasti akan merasakan perasaan sakit yang amat sangat. Sejujurnya aku pun begitu membenci tindakan Jiisan dan Baasan yang begitu keterlaluan. Walau begitu seperti pepatah pada umumnya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Penyesalan yang berakhir belakangan. Tidak seharusnya terus disesali. Sekarang yang perlu kamu lakukan adalah. Menjaga dengan baik apa yang sudah dititipkan oleh Paman Sasuke pada Papamu" jelas Inojin. Menatap nanar kondisi yang kini semakin menenggelamkan wajahkupada kedua tanganku yang dilipat diatas kedua lututku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat ketika tangisanku kembali keluar. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Pantas saja selama pasca sadarnya Papa dari kondisi kritis operasi jantungnya. Aku sering melihat Papa memandangi sendu foto Ayah serta meremas dadanya. Tepatnya dimana jantung berada. Kupikir awalnya Papa masih belum merelakan Ayah pergi dengan wanita lain. Nyatanya Papa menangisi tindakan Ayah yang diluar batas.

"Menma.. Maafkan aku" bisikkan penuh penyesalan Inojin kutanggapi isakkan pilu olehku. Sejujurnya aku membenci takdir yang mengikat keluargaku. Kenapa orang lain bisa hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa? Apa memang tindakan nekad Ayah yang ingin merubah takdirnya agar tetap bersama orang yang dicintanya itu begitu salah? Tidak bisakah ia merasakan kebahagian yang sama seperti kedua sahabatnya?

"Menma?" tepukan pada punggungku, membuatku menghentikan tangisan piluku.

Menghapus kedua mataku yang mengeluarkan air mata. Masih dengan sedikit terisak. Aku menatap lekat kedua sahabatku yang selama 10 tahun lamanya menemaniku baik suka maupun duka.

"Aku tidak mungkin menjauhimu. Apalagi sampai membencimu, Inojin. Maaf.. Aku hanya begitu syok mengetahui jika Ayah begitu nekad melakukan tindakan itu. Juga aku begitu menyesal karena ketika Dokter menyatakan P-papa sangat membutuhkan pendonor jantung.. A-aku.. A-aku sempat berpikiran untuk membunuhnya.. A-aku benar-benar menyesal" lirihku, yang langsung didekap erat oleh Inojin. Sedangkan Shikadai hanya mengelus lembut punggungku. "Aku begitu jahat padanya.. Aku jahat, Inojin" bisikku, menenggelam wajahku pada bahu sahabat Uchihaku. Aku benar-benar sudah merasa menjadi manusia paling jahat dimuka bumi.

"Sttt, kamu tidak boleh berkata begitu, Menma. Kami cukup mengetahui seberapa terlukanya kamu akan tindakan Ayahmu beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi bukan berarti kamu harus terus menangis seperti ini. Kamu tentu tidak ingin membuat Paman Sasuke merasa bersalah dan tidak tenang dialam sana bukan? Hari ini jika kamu mau. Aku bisa mengantarmu ke makam Paman Sasuke sepulang sekolah, bagaimana? Paman Naruto pun sudah beberapa kali ini Tousan bilang mendatangi makan Ayahmu" ajakan Inojin sontak membuatku menghentikan tangisanku. Menatap tidak percaya manik onyx dihadapanku. Aku pun menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Tolong ajak aku kesana, Inojin" ujarku, yang dianggukki mengerti olehnya.

"Nah jika begitu sekarang lebih baik kamu hentikan tangisanmu itu, Menma. Tidakkah kamu tahu jika kamu begitu OOC sekali? Bagaimana tanggapan para fans-mu ketika tahu idola mereka ternyata sesosok bocah cengeng yang begitu tidak bisa berlapang dada" suara ejekan cempreng itu membuatku serta Inojin dan Shikadai menatap kearah pintu atap sekolah berada. Disana berdiri sesosok bocah pirang yang menatap meremehkan diriku.

Mendengus kasar. Aku hanya mengerlingkan kedua mataku. Bosan. Ck, jika saja bocah itu tidak memiliki perawakan mirip Papa. Sudah kuhabisi saat ini juga.

"Terima kasih atas support yang kamu berikan, Baruto" sahutku, menatap sinis bocah Hyuuga yang sekarang malah berjalan menuju kearahku. Berdiri dari terdudukku diatas lantai atap sekolah. Aku pun tanpa memperdulikan sosok Hyuuga itu. Segera memilih berlalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut yang diikuti oleh kedua sahabat setiaku. Mengacuhkan sindiran-sindiran yang dikeluarkan bocah menyebalkan dan rivalku itu.  
.

.

.

.  
Sepulangnya dari sekolah seperti yang sudah disepakati ketika diatap sekolah tadi. Aku beserta kedua sahabatku pergi menuju pemakaman keluarga para Uchiha yang berada dipinggiran kota. Sebelum aku berangkat kesana. Shikadai meminjamkan ku ponsel miliknya untuk menghubungi Papa dan memberitahukan pada Papa jika aku akan pulang larut malam. Aku tidak mungkin memberitahukan jika aku akan pergi ke makam Ayah. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Papa teringat pada Ayah. Atau merasa bersalah padaku atas disembunyikannya kabar mengenai sang pendonor.

Sesampainya disana yang memakan waktu cukup lama yaitu sejam setengah. Akhirnya tempat yang kami tuju pun tiba. Segera saja kami turun dan berjalan menuju tempat jasad Ayah disemayamkan. Dengan membawa sebuket bunga Lily yang kutahu merupakan bunga kesukaan Ayah. Aku mendekati makam itu. Jantungku bergemuruh hebat, nafasku memburu cepat dan jika saja aku tidak memiliki kedua sahabat yang setia memberiku support. Bisa saja tubuh lemasku ini terjatuh tersungkur diatas tanah merah itu.

Kedua mataku menatap nanar gundukan tanah merah yang dibentengi oleh tembok itu. Nama Ayah terukir indah disana. Jantungku mencelos ngilu ketika sadar Ayah begitu menyayangi kami sebagai orang tercintanya. Sehingga memilih melenyapkan diri daripada harus menerima keadaan dimana Ayah bercerai dengan Papa. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak becus sebagai anaknya. Aku merasa begitu menyedihkan dan merasa tidak pantas mendatangi makam Ayah. Jika saja sedari awal aku menyadari bahwa Ayah begitu menyayangiku juga Papa. Mungkin selama sisa hidupnya aku bisa mencegah Ayah untuk tidak berbuat nekad seperti itu. Dan walau mungkin endingnya lebih menyakitkan melihat Ayah dan Papa bercerai. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus menerima kenyataan ditinggal selamanya seperti ini.

"Menma?" sebuah panggilan lirih yang sangat tidak asing ditelingaku. Membuatku menengokkan kepalaku dan melihat disana berdiri Papa yang tengah menatapku terkejut.

"Papa?" gumamku kaget. Begitupun dengan kedua temanku yang sama-sama terdiam kaget.

"M-menma k-kamu.. Maaf! M-maafkan Papa sudah menyembunyikan hal ini" seruan Papa yang bernada lirih dan penuh penyesalan itu membuatku sontak memeluknya erat. Dipeluknya erat sosok pria tercintaku. Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan ketika Papa dengan erat membalas pelukanku.

"Tidak apa, Pa. Aku mengerti" bisikku, menenggelamkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya. Kutengadahkan kepalaku untuk menatap manik shapphire indah yang sekarang dipenuhi liquid bening mengaliri pipi bergarisnya. Ku usap penuh sayang air mata itu. Lalu mengukirkan senyuman tipis. Berharap dengan ini Papa tidak terlalu merasakan perasaan bersalahnya. "Aku mengerti. Walau aku cukup terkejut dan merasa marah akan sikap pengecut Ayah. Setidaknya aku mengetahui seberapa sayangnya Ayah pada aku juga Papa. Ayah masih sama, Pa. Aku sekarang hanya berharap semoga Ayah tenang dialam sana" kataku, menenangkan Papa yang terisak pelan.

"Ya. Terima kasih sayang" dan setelahnya kami pun segera berdo'a untuk kedamaian Ayah dialam sana. Tugas saat ini adalah menjaga Papa sekuat tenagaku. Dan aku pun bertekad untuk tidak pernah mengecewakan Papa. Apapun itu aku sangat menyayangi pria blonde disampingku ini.

Ayah terima kasih untuk kesetiaan dan pengorbananmu. Walau aku merasa sedih karena tidak bisa melihatmu. Tapi dengan adanya jantungmu yang berdetak ditubuh Papa. Entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu dalam diri Papa. Selamat tinggal Ayah. Sampai bertemu lagi diakhirat sana.

"Love you, Ayah"

_ END _

Riview?  
ditunggu ya ^^  
maaf gaje endingnya *kaburrr


End file.
